Abnormal
by Monstrel45
Summary: Yaju Ryoshi is a lazy, snarky teenager who's had a childhood full of hardships, is interested in stuff about monsters and likes being alone. On his first day at Yokai Academy, a strange girl claiming to be a vampire. From the first day he not only finds out Yokai are real but he may not be as human as he once believed. This is an OC main character story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


_**Hey guys. **__**This a story I've wanted to do for a while now, so I hope you'll enjoy. I have read many Rosario + Vampire stories, taking in what I like and don't like for inspiration. **_

_**Now I know a lot of you don't like OC main characters - **_**(I said it was an OC main character story so don't say I didn't warn you)**_** - but I think you might like him… I'm hoping. Anyways, I decided to try my own hand at an OC R+V story, with my own ideas of course.**_

_**_**I OWN NOTHING.**_**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong><em><strong>Freshman Arc<strong>_**_

_**_**Chapter 1: New Life + **_****_**Vampire - School of Horrors**_**_

* * *

><p><em>Humanity. <em>

_They may dominate the earth but they are far from perfect. They are known to be greedy, deceitful and vain. During their existence, mankind has raged countless wars for idol positions. But some pop up every now and again that possess the intellect and morals that allow them see clearer than others. _

_Those few brilliant and willed enough are capable of changing not only the fate of their own kind but shape the very world around them. __Passing their teachings down from generation to generation, man has become more and more adept at accomplishing great feats… both good and bad. __Yet, perhaps the greatest flaw in humans since the beginning is their xenophobia: the fear of those who are different, whether the dissimilarity is unbelievably petty or understandably terrifying. _

_However, unknown to all but a few, there is another advanced group on this earth but they are fiercer than any oncoming barbarian army._

* * *

><p><em>(September 4th)<em>

:D

***Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Be-Smash!*** A demolished alarm clock sizzled in dismay as a clenched fist utterly destroyed it.

"*Yawn* Ugh, I'm going to have to buy another Alarm clock again" sighed the sleepy boy, behind the fist. The murdered timepiece then proceeded to fall from its mantle and a join a small pile of its slaughtered predecessors.

It was the beginning of of autumn, a new school year and teenagers all over Japan were exited and anxious to begin the semester.

Unfortunately not all shared those joyous feelings; such is the case of drowsy black-haired boy of 15 years. Rubbing his eyes, he quite short for his age, with a fair complexion.

"Yaju! Yaju! It's time for breakfast!" a woman's voice called. "Get your butt down here!"

* * *

><p><em>Name: Yaju Namihazure Ryoshi<em>

_Age: 15. _

_Height: 5'4 foot. _

_Hobbies: Reading and listening to Music_

_Specialty: Perceptive and Sensible_

_Flaw: Lazy Snarky Little Punk_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, yeah, coming mom!" the lethargic kid named Yaju yelled back. "Damn, it's 7:00 already" half-awake the boy made his bed, brushed his teeth, and took a quick shower. He combed his unruly hair to his fashionable spikes looking into the bathroom mirror with half-open golden-coloured eyes, not caring about the noticable bags underneath. He drew his finger across the C-shaped scar across the right-side of his face from end-to-end, his eyebrow to his jawline.<p>

The gothic looking boy sighed. "_Another day, another headache._"

xxxx

_(Downstairs...)_

:D

The 15-year old trudged down the steps wearing the academy uniform, a white button-up shirt, an ugly green jacket, a red tie, brown pants and black shoes. A suitcase and a backpack was sat near him by the floor next to his seat at the table.

One thing though that was out in place with his uniform was something around his neck. With a short grey metal chain and latched onto the other end of the chain was a black metal talisman of strange design. It looked sort of key and crescent moons all over lapping each other around to make the points. There was a gap in the middle of the talisman, and empty hole within the ring. He was currently holding it gently in his right hand while in thought; thinking about the day got it.

The sleepy guy looked at the talisman one more time before stuffing it under his shirt. He adjusted his jacket collar and went to get breakfast. As he sat down to eat his cereal, he noticed an older girl glaring at him. She was a tall creamy-skinned lass, about 5'7 ft. with jet black hair like his but tied up in a high ponytail and had big chocolate brown eyes. The teen girl also had an athletic build from years of an active lifestyle, unlike Yaju he was more a stay at home kinda guy.

"Oh, morning Sara" the scar-faced kid greeted. "Why are you looking at me like you wanna kill me?"

The girl named Sara narrowed her eyes almost to slits. "You left the toilet seat up again, snarky-chan" the 18-year old accused. "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Yaju merely gave a bored 'I-don't-care' look. "Okay, first of all, if you care so much about it, put down the seat yourself. Second, can you not talk about crappers right now? I'm kinda eating food here" with that he continued eat until a piece of Cherrios was throwned in his face. "Ow!"

XD

"Well it may not a big deal to you but it sure as hell matters to me!" she popped a vein. "Seriously brother, you need to learn some respect for other people if you want to improve your social standing."

"Are you still mad at me for reading your diary again?" the younger brother asked.

"Of course! You must be one crafty brat if you managed to get your hands on my journal."

"Nope. You just forgot to lock the door again…"

"QUIT DERAILING MY ARGUMENTS WITH FACTS!" the sister bared her fangs.

"Hey, hey! Kids don't fight" said a man's voice. The voice belonged to the father, Saito Ryoshi. He was a tall 6'1 ft. The 46-year old was an average-looking man with a strong, lean build for someone who worked as an accountant; he had combed dark brown hair and like his daughter had brown-coloured eyes. "Aren't you excited about going back to school?" he asked, behind his newspaper.

The two siblings looked at their old man with identical deadpanned looks. "Are you excited about going back to work?" they asked.

"Oi, I asked you two first" the father countered, as the mother was making coffee.

XD

Yaju Ryoshi wasn't exactly what you'd call a normal guy. Ever since he was little he enjoyed reading and learning about monsters and demons. When he approached his teens, he started getting a taste for gothic themed fashion but his parents thought it was just a phase. The 15-year old had a short stature and slim body build, yet can be quite the scrapper if provoked enough. He was a loner really and didn't have many friends and really just wanted to be left alone. He didn't like other people because they could be quite mean and annoying. He liked girls of course but he just couldn't really get the courage to ask them out or find one for that matter. Yeah, he was a strange young man but he had a good heart… deep down.

As for his family relationships, well its not what it seems. Despite their similar looks, Yaju wasn't blood related to any of them he in fact had been adopted by the Ryoshi's 5 years ago. Back then the boy was a bit of a 'problem child' to the point of people wondering why they adopted him in the first place. And to add more strain 2 years ago Saito and Yaju somehow manged to piss off the Yakuza, that's the Japanese mafia by the way. They had to move several towns for their own safety rarely getting the chance to settle down. The Ryoshi family last moved 6 months after 'an incident' with son that put his life in serious danger.

The goth-loving brat wanted to go to a nearby high-school close to home, just a 5 minute walk away; well that was the original plan at least. A little spanner in the works was that Yaju didn't do well in final exam in middle school… in fact he failed miserably. In any case, he couldn't get into any of the schools locally and wasn't too keen on repeating the grade. Luckily, a private boarding school accepted him as a student.

Now you may be asking how a middle-school failure like Yaju got into a private school. The answer is a little complicated, if not intervened by some other unworldly force. His step-father miraculously found some random advertisement papers to a school called, Yokai Private Academy on his way home one night two weeks ago.

D:

Of course, Yaju was suspicious of the legitimacy because it was found in middle the street, dropped by some guy which, according to his old man's drunken account, looked like some religious cultist. This is what I meant when I said intervened by some other worldly force. How on earth his step-dad was able to, by chance, find an invitation to a private school no one ever heard of and would accept his admission almost immediately after being delivered, the boy would never know nor understand.

However, despite Yaju's concerns with the idea, his mother and father said it was just a miracle! There was nothing to be afraid of... Somehow he doubted it.

However, seeing as he failed his entrance exams, which by the way, in Japan that's apparently kind of a huge deal, which basically screwed him over for his high school career, this was a blessing, although a questionable one, being sent to me. He couldn't really afford to pass the opportunity up.

Yaju looked at the talisman one more time before adjusting his jacket collar and went to back to the business of breakfast. After a good meal, he was at the front door with his backpack and suitcase with him, his foster family facing him, as they were about to say their goodbyes before Yaju had to leave.

"So you have everything packed?" Misaki Ryoshi asked, as she stood next to her husband, who stood at the doorway with his arms crossed.

:D

Misaki was a beautiful woman with long black hair, sea-blue eyes and a slender figure only slighter taller than her daughter, she had a loving personality but if someone pissed her off then in the words of a famous man… I pity the fool.

"Yeah Kaa-san, I've got everything I need" the adopted son replied, as he shifted the bag on his shoulders. "But I don't like the uniform though; it needs less green and brown."

"Nonsense, it looks great on you" Misaki smiled, as she moved closer to her son to fix his tie to his annoyance. But knowing it'd be a while till they see each other again, Yaju hugged his mother and she squeezed him back as she said her goodbye. "Stay safe son and please stay in contact, tell me what happens at school" she asked her son as she hugged him, with all the love she could muster.

The step-son looked up and nodded. "I will mom, I promise" he replied, as he let go of his mother and stepped back from her embrace.

Yaju looked to his adopted father who had a warm smile on his face. "Remember what I taught you son and you'll be fine. Study hard and don't forget to have fun, you've got your best years ahead of you" Saito blessed and held his son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Goodbye son, make us proud." He let go and placed an arm lovingly around Misaki's shoulder.

The adopted boy looked up them with a genuine smile. Despite everything from their childish bickering to social problems, he loved them like they were his own flesh and blood. "Thanks dad. I will."

:D

"Well good luck little brother, better hurry on or you'll miss it" Sara said, now grinning down at him and their parents smiled with her. "Oh and try not to cause too much trouble at high school, 'kay?"

He opened the door and started walking out, once he was outside released a sigh before heading down the street to where the bus was going to pick him up. "_Well, watch out Yokai Academy. 'Cos here comes Yaju Ryoshi._"

xxxx

_(At some Bus Stop...)_

:D

As he walked along the street his right eye started to sting like before and a vision got its way into his head. Shaking it off as a figment of his imagination, Yaju made it to the worn-out bus stop. The already bored kid picked at his green blazer sighing, wishing the colouring was blue. He liked blue better, at least the pants were a tolerable colour.

He took out a stick of chewing gum and placed it his mouth just as he saw the school bus just arriving. An ominous bus rolled to an eerie stop in front of the teen, who noticed the driver looked spooky and mysterious, dressed in blue uniform and cap, as well as having glowing yellow eyes. The petite boy also noticed he there were no other students on the coach, meaning that he either early or running late.

Before he could climb inside the man spoke. "**Good morning. You're the final student on my pick up list that attending Yokai Academy, right?**" the bus driver asked ominously, his glowing eyes seemed unnatural. Well at least he now knew he was late.

"Yeah, I am" he answered half-heartily, hoping that he could get some shut-eye on the way to the Academy.

Minding his step he brought his heavy luggage up aboard his mode of travel, as the creepy adult closed the doors behind him and the bus's engine roared to life as it got ready to drive again. Yaju made his way to a seat in the back, sitting down with lazy thump.

**"Fasten your seatbelt, boy. The roads are about to get a bit bumpy, hehehehe"** the driver gave a creepy laugh. Was he intentionally trying to screw with him?

The panda-eyed punk gazed morosely out the window of the small bus carrying him to his new school. The general area looked exactly the same, save for the various people they passed. Still, it felt like they were going nowhere, riding a conspicuous looking bus headed for one Yokai Gauken.

D:

His blank expression gave not a sign of his inner turmoil. "_Damn it...! Why do I have to go to some boarding school in the middle of nowhere?" _he internally grumbled, letting a subconscious growl. _"To think I left a stable and largely peaceful school life after months of getting used to it! How the hell did I freaking flunk the entrance exam!_"

The bus passed green fields, leaving the familiar city. The lone passenger stared out of the window, watching the scenery with his cheek in his palm letting out a sigh. "It's like my life has been reset. No one will know me and I'll be an outcast" The bus driver took note of the boy's mumbling and decided to give him some advice.

"**Hey, kid**" the bus driver called to the back.

"Yep" the Ryoshi boy replied, while scratching his neck lazily.

"**Watch your back… Yokai Academy is one scary-ass school**" the bus driver warned, with a wide grin. "**They'll eat you alive if you aren't careful.**" Unbeknownst the boy, the bus driver meant every word he said - especially the eating you alive part.

The boy sat up and faced the front of the bus. "Thanks for the warning but I'll be fine, It's just school." The boy slouched back in his seat, glumly. He was pretty sure his boring old school life would never change, apart from a change of scenery. As much as he'd like to take advice from a complete stranger and leave before shit goes down, he couldn't exactly go back now, could he? "Yo Bus Driver, how much longer until we get to this school anyway?" he closed his eyes, trying give them more rest.

"**Not long.** **What's your name kid?**" the driver asked, with intrigue. They boy lazily opened one eye. He didn't like chatting people very much in general, never had. In his old schools he had no real friends but since his last school he wanted to be alone. The school psychologist said he was 'anti-social' in the past but he didn't care. He felt contentment in solace.

:D

"It's Yaju. Yaju Ryoshi" the teen answered, nonchalantly.

The shady bus driver gave an eerie smirk. "**I think I like you kid**" he chuckled. "**We'll be there soon.**"

***Ring,** **Ring!* *Ring, Ring!***

Reaching into his pocket, the teenager pulled out his black phone that had a flaming skull design. "Hey, this Yaju the Snark Knight speaking."

"_Yo, snarky-chan!_" it was his adopted sister, no one else called him that. "_You at school, yet?_"

"Nope" he answered plainly, chewing on gum. "How 'bout you? At college yet?"

"_Yep! Just got there_" then her voice turned a little more serious. "_Since my favourite little bro is going to Yokai Acdemy I decided to do some research on it._"

The younger brother gave a deadpanned look. "Wouldn't it have been more helpful telling me this _before_ I left?"

He could swear that the mobile got a tick mark from that comment. "_Oi, I just forgot until now, jeez enough with the sass! You see it-_"

D:

The phone conversation was interrupted by the bus driver as they entered a dark tunnel and when I mean dark, I mean there wasn't a single spark of light when there should've been, complete ominous blackness. The vehicle was swallowed into the mystery void. **"As soon as we exit this tunnel, we'll be at the front entrance of the school**" the bus driver said, to get his attention**. **"**You better make sure you're prepared…**" he finished his warning with a laugh.

Yaju released a low scoff; though he wouldn't admit it he was a little freaked out at what the stranger said. When they reached the end of the tunnel, a bright light covered the bus and blinded the boy for second.

xxxx

_(Arriving at the destination…)_

D:

When Yaju opened his eyes, the boy noticed the bus crept to a halt. "**Well, here we are****, sonny boy**" the driver said hoarsely, as he opened the door. "**Welcome to Yokai Gauken.**"

Without delay, Yaju hopped off the bus, his backpack flung over his right shoulder and pulled his suitcase along and stepped off the school bus. The raven-haired boy took in his surroundings.

"Well, this bodes well (!)" his words dripped in sarcasm. "Real. bloody. cheery (!)"

It was like completely different world compared to outside the tunnel.

D:

He was standing in front of a black-cape scarecrow with a smiling pumpkin perched on its shoulders in place of a head. It had a sign identifying this place as '**_Yokai Private Academy_**' in big friendly capitals. The sun was hanging in the sky but it seemed to give very little light and warmth. The murky sky was also quite foreboding, kind of like there were clouds covering the sun… but this wasn't the case.

A good mile or two from where the freshman was standing was the academy itself or what he believed it was; it looked fairly reminiscent of a haunted mansion or something like that; lightning was flashing behind it like in horror stories. "_Nice touch._"

Surrounding the school and the area they were currently were many moss-covered scraggly trees and littered with tombstones; some cawing crows stared at them with their small black eyes, the only sign of life from the desolation. The ground was dirt, though the forest nearby did have withering grass on the otherwise desolate road. He could've sworn he heard howling in the distance. On the other side of the road and far below that discomforted the boy, he hated heights, a drop that would easily kill anyone into a blood red sea…

"_Okay, I'm no environmentalist but I'm pretty sure the sea's not supposed be that colour_" he thought, with a dry face-fault. For a moment he questioned these things but sighed in defeat. Getting out of his stupor, Yaju faced his chauffeur. "Yo Bus Driver, just what kind of place is this? Are you sure this is the right school?" to which the answer he received from the strange man was a chuckle.

"**Yep, good luck kid**" the freaky man's eyes glistened yellow orbs under a shadow, focusing on the boy with casual manner. "**You're gonna need it.**"

:D

"_The way that bus driver is looks and talks to me is creeping me out_" he thought, getting anxious before quickly putting on his poker-face. "Whatever, thanks for the lift and the advice" the boy said casually.

"**You're welcome but I'm sure you'll do just fine... it's been a while since I've seen someone like you, so I wouldn't worry too much... Heheheh!**" In response the young man narrowed his eyes and gave him a glare but conductor only laughed it off. "**Well take care of yourself boy... things should get interesting soon enough. Heh, heh, heh!**"

With that the bus driver closed the door and sped off towards the tunnel leaving the boy to whatever fate waits, vanishing into black abyss. The dark-haired boy tensely looked away from the tunnel to take another look at his surroundings slightly shivering from the autumn wind.

At this point the raven-haired kid was kicking himself for hopping onto some white-eye's magic school bus. It was like he was no longer in Japan or even on Earth for that matter. He even tried checking my phone for any satellite signal.

Nope. Zero bars. He couldn't call for mom or dad or sis or international rescue...

"_Welcome to high-school, aka hell, Yaju_" he grumbled, in his thoughts. "_I better get going. Don't wanna get in trouble for getting late_" he noted internally and proceeded to leave the barren area towards his new school.

He already hated this place.

xxxx

_(Deep in the Viridian For-I mean some random woods)_

D:

The gum-chewing teen looked around and the woods seemed like they went on forever. It was what light sunlight that reached earth was obscured, in addition the geography and vegetation was unfamiliar making it harder to navigate. All Yaju could do was follow the long winding pathway which would lead him to his school. Down the beaten trail, the golden-eyed midget noticed the spookiness of the place up-close, the ravens and headstones adorning the scenery, making him a bit apprehensive even though he usually enjoyed looking at this kinda theme.

There were trees all over the place, all dead from early fall and making the place look like it was in a perpetual Halloween. Crows and bats flew about in high numbers, which only proved to support the perpetual Halloween theorem Yaju had come up with.

"_Well this is certainly… unique_" he silently mused, as he dragged his baggage along. "_Am I still in Japan?_" he wondered, hoping he was going the right way.

After 5 minutes of walking, Yaju was already getting bored after just staring at only tombstones and bare trees, getting used to it. This place had countless gravestones, not actual graves, just gravestones, tombstones, some big, some small, some shaped crosses, etc. It was like whoever design this place was trying WAY too hard to be blatantly meancing. He could understand that to most people, graves can be unnerving but after passing the 30th stone, you kinda just become indifferent of them.

"_Who in their right mind builds an academy by a whole bunch of cemeteries?_" he thought to himself. "_It's like something out of some cheesy horror movie!_"

XD

He shook his head and sighed, he didn't expect to see that. Though it didn't creep him out that much now. Yaju wasn't so sure what time it was or how long I had been walking, he wanted to say only a minute or two but had a poor sense of time. For all he knew, it could be the year 2050.

But that was the least of his worries; he was more concerned about why the hell he was in this place to begin with. What could that smiling bastard gain from trapping him here?

But before the teen could try and do something to relieve his inner turmoil, he heard a strange noise coming from behind, making him stop in his tracks. "Huh?" For a moment, he felt as if he was being followed. Narrowing his eyes, the loner slowly turned to confront his stalker. Something moved above him.

There was also something else about this place… aside from the unnatural scenery; there was this unsettling chill in the air, like he was knee deep in enemy territory. His gut instinct was telling him to go find cover; find a more fordable position.

D:

Down from the canopy, a small bat landed on the ground easing the goth boy a bit knowing what was there. He tended to attract bats since a young age and liked watching them. It was a strange looking bat that appeared more like a hamster with wings and from looks of those puppy dog eyes it was hungry. Looking around he noticed great big bush endowed with strawberries. Picking one off, Yaju kneeled down and offered it to the creature like he was offereing an acorn to a squirrel. Hesitating, the small mammal moved slowly towards him, gaining more courage with every step, before taking it. It looked as happy as a clam as it ate the fruit greedily making the loner smile.

"_That's for the snack, kid. Whee ~_" the bat squeaked, as it flew away.

"You're welcome" he responded, waving as it left and continued his journey. It took a moment for Yaju Ryoshi realise a winged rodent spoke to him, causing the boy to seriously consider his sanity.

He turned back with wide eyes. "Wait a minute. Did that bat just-?"

XD

"Ah! Look out!" ***Crash!*** Before he could take a step backwards, a bike slammed into his back at uncontrollable speed, sending the shocked boy cartwheeling across the ground. The cyclist flew off the bike and collided with the assaulted teenager, sending them rolling and tumbling a few feet away before coming to a stop with Yaju lying on top of a girl, as the accursed contraption crashed into a nearby tree.

"Ow…" he muttered. After a moment of respite, the now grouchier teen slowly got up and rubbed the back of his skull, trying to ease the massive headache. "What the hell was that?!" he asked in pain and irritation to no one in particular.

The fatigued-looking boy tried to get up when his left arm moved to support him but he felt hand touch a warm and smooth surface, a soft moan was elicited. This made his eyes snap open and saw that he was groping the left thigh of a girl! A cute girl!

"Itai…" the female groaned.

Tilting his head up to get a look at the girl in front of him, Yaju's eyes widened as he stared at the most gorgeous-looking girl he'd ever seen before, so entranced to the point he didn't notice his hand anymore. She had long pink mane of hair that reached below her waist; it reminded the short kid a little of how long his step-mother kept her hair before shaking the thoughts away and she slowly opened her dazzling green eyes, staring up at him. She was dressed in the female version of the school uniform with a skirt instead of pants. As he got a better look at her face, before noticing she was staring up at him with a mixture of a small blush… and fear. Yaju grasped their position and quickly got off her but not before a nosebleed erupted on his face.

XD

Too mortified to apologise, he sweated up a storm, feeling almost out of character and stood up, extending a hand to the odd pink-haired girl on the ground. He then watched with his trademark detached expression put back on his face. She looked in his deep amber eyes with her big emarald ones and shivered at how intense his gaze was, so she decided to speak up as she shifted her gaze elsewhere.

The girl sat up patting off the dirt and gave him a shy, embarrassed smile while taking his hand. "Ano, I'm sorry, I lost control and crashed into you. I'm prone to was feeling a dizzy because I'm anaemic. Are you okay?" she questioned, the strange boy.

The dark-haired boy listened intently to her explanation on why she crashed into him at 100 mph. Putting aside the urge to just reprimand her for driving without due care and walk away, he nodded in assurance he was fine. It was an accident after all. "Good, I'm glad" the girl said, looking Ryoshi in the eyes and gasped. "Oh no, you're bleeding!"

Yaju reached up and touched his cheek, sure enough there was a little bit of blood. "Don't worry, it's nothing..." he trailed off as he paused, a dark blush forming on his face as he looked at the girl.

Unconvinced, the beautiful girl took out a handkerchief from her pocket and reached over to wipe the blood from his cheek. He noticed she was taller than him, about 5'6 ft. not like it bothered him anymore. The pinkette seemed to freeze before her head drew to Yaju's face with a small blush on her face.

:D

"This scent… its so good." the girl mumbled, as she seemed to be sniffing Yaju.

"Um, what are you doing?"

The pinkette was trying to resist but hunger seemed to win though. "Gomen, I can't help myself." She leaned into him, aiming for his neck. "I… I'm a vampire, you see." And she bit into him. "K**apu-Chuuuuuu!**"

The feeling of the fangs pricking his neck? It wasn't so bad, really. The feeling of her drinking his blood? Oh god, it felt… good. "_Oh crap, I'm becoming a masochist_" Yaju lamented.

The now alarmed lad let out a cry and tried to jerk away but the girl's grip on him with inhuman. Not even Sara was that strong, and she was a kickboxing champ at her high-school. His breathing grew shallow and his body began feeling weak. Finally the girl let go, a faint blush on her face.

"Gomen, I was just so hungry. What's your name?" she inquired.

"I'm Yaju Ryoshi, nice to meet ya" the shorter boy answered, with closed eyes and a forced smile trying to forget she just bit him. "Well, I better be going." Yaju tried to hide the red on his face. Despite being anti-social, Yaju still felt shy around pretty girls like most boys do, only he was usually able to hide it well.

"Wa-Wait don't go yet. I haven't told you my name yet" she pleaded, stopping him. "My name is Moka Akashiya and it's also nice to meet you, too."

D:

The panda-eyed boy studied her, she was attractive he silently concluded... but what really caught his attention, was her large silver cross adorning her chest.

''N-Nice to meet you Moka'' the amber-eyed kid replied, rubbing his neck."_Jeesh, The first cute girl I meet here and she has some kind of blood fetish. Does she think she's a real vampire or something?_" Yaju thought, as he began gathering his things. He looked up; noticing Moka had picked up her bike and gathered her things. ''Are you a first year as well?'' he asked, as Moka smiled and nodded.

''Maybe we mind end up in the same class'' she suggested, which the boy replied with a shrug. He wasn't really all that good with interacting with girls his age… or anybody in general.

"Do you want to be friends?" she asked excitedly, with a hopeful look. "I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself"

"I…well...'' Ryoshi began stammering. Girls never really showed an interest in him. He was always that straggly, weird kid who was into the occult. Also most people don't ask others to be their friend after colliding into them with a tandem. ''I don't have a problem with that.'' Truth be told, he wasn't sure if they could be friends for long. Friend was a simple word to most but held a lot of weight to some.

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged Yaju's arm causing him to blush. ''I've always wanted a friend. Kyaah! Why did I say that? You must think I'm crazy or something?'' the girl yammered on.

:D

"Wait a min you're a vampire? As in those blood-sucking monsters that hate crosses and garlic?" Yaju asked, in simple curiosity.

"Uh-huh" A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, the pinkette seemed quiet as she stared at Yaju before asking timidly. ''Y-You don't have anything against vampires, do you?''

The messy-looking boy looked at her with surprise. Surely she must be joking? But in the end he decided to humour her.

''No... I think they're pretty cool. Well, not the really evil, psychopathic and selfish ones like some of the villains on True Blood or the really bad ones on Twilight that sparkle. I do like Anne Rice's novels and Bram Stroker's Dracula is a classic, as well as the Hellsing Ultimate anime series…''

Yaju paused, suddenly starting to feel alarmed. "_Way to go, dipshit. Now she's gonna think you're some vampire nerd or something_" he chastised himself. Suddenly, he felt a body collide into him and saw Moka now on top of him, giving him a bright smile.

''I...I'm really glad"' the befriended chick replied, with a bright smile and hugged his arm tighter resulting in the black-haired boy blushing. "Thank you by the way, your blood was the best I've ever tasted!"

"…You're welcome" Yaju replied, genuinely not knowing how else to respond.

XD

And so, the two quick friends walked towards the school, with Moka walking next to her bike, they talked about how they were first years and Moka was hoping that they'd have the same homeroom; she seemed really happy to have a friend.

It wasn't much longer until the school, Yaju sighed with relief. "Finally, I was getting sick of looking at dead trees all day." The duo proceeded over to the gates where students were gathering. Some students knew each other and were talking among themselves.

While the pink-haired beauty racked her brain, the Rosario she wore started to glow ominously but died down having reacted to the meeting with the strange young man.

xxxx

_(A few hours later...)_

:D

After the long, boring-ass speech given at the entrance ceremony, Yaju was finally able to relax as he made it through the crowd and found their homeroom. Unfortunately, that Moka girl got separated from him during the entrance ceremony. Yaju was able to finally find his home room class after being rebuffed or ignored by several students along the way because of his gloomy look. Even when he was made fun of or ignored in his previous school, it never felt so... vicious.

He silently mused as he reached his assigned classroom and took a seat near the window away from the chattering. He looked around the room, and it was rather barren all things considered. The desks were arranged into straight rows. Yaju noticed the whole class notice his arrival, mostly cause they all stopped what they were doing to stare at scarface. As he took his seat he noticed all the girls in the room started to talk among themselves and giggled. Some boys were throwing him glances, as if trying to figure him out.

Funny enough, the most colorful things in the room were the hair colors in the room. There was a girl with lavender hair, shying away from everyone… though she certainly kept closer to _them_ then Yaju. There she couldn't stop staring at him almost straining herself as she looked at him. He briefly wondered why they even _had_ hair colors like that and even the girl that thought she was a vampire from earlier had pink hair! What's up with these hair colors? Did they dye it or something?

But out of the corner of his eyes he notices a big brown-haired brute staring him down already sizing him up. "_Great, I tell who's my new best friend here_."

D:

As time droned on, he turned to face them all and cleared his throat, inadvertently causing nearly everyone, to jump at the action.

The goth boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, not to point out the rainbow elephant in the room but… why are you all looking of me?" Yaju finally decided to ask. The silence was not only deafening, but extremely annoying to the guy. "Fine, fine, ignore me as though I'm not here" the kid muttered.

The class was still staring at him, but now with confusion and curiosity instead of fear… and a few of those fearful looks turned into glares of hatred.

At the front of the class was a woman who looked to be in her mid 20s. She was rather pretty, with creamy looking skin and short blonde hair. She had a weird hair style; two tufts of hair on each side were sticking out almost like a pair of cat ears, she wore glasses, a green and black striped top that showed her cleavage with a black mini-skirt that came to her knees. The midget was so stupefied he almost didn't hear the sensei direct him to his seat.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" the squinting teacher cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

:D

"_Am I the only one who notices that the homeroom teacher looks like a cat?_" Yaju thought, shifting his gaze from the teacher to out the window. He was never really a cat person, more of a dog lover. "_A bit of an airhead b__ut she does seem nice._"

She cheerfully walked next to something written on the blackboard. "I'm sure you all are already aware of this but Yokai Academy is a unique school built for monsters!"

"_Okay, alright, sure, I got it..._" After a brief moment of indifferent, the full weight of her words finally hit home. "_Whoa... Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!_" he shook like crazy.

His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. Did he hear right?

A cold sweat broke out as he repressed the urge to panic. One false move and the dwarf was going to be dead. A school of monsters? On one hand he was rather fearful, knowing monsters were violent and hated people. On the other hand the other part of him, the other who studied such things and was a huge monster junkie was excited. Real live monsters.

:D

"The fact is that the world is currently dominated by humans. If we are to survive, we must learn to coexist with them." The class seemed to ignore Yaju's train of thought crashing and burning spectacularly, as they listened to the teacher speak. Now he was more willing to listen to make sure he didn't misheard, as the teacher explained the rules.

"That brings us to our first rule; while you are at this school you must stay in human form unless you're given special permission from the principal and staff! You must always stay in human form as it's to help you practice disguising yourself as a human! The second rule is that you must never allow any of your fellow students to know what your true form is! Now everyone WILL follow these rules, correct?!"

Relief washed over Yaju with that announcement. That increased his chances of survival.

"Those are some stupid rules if you ask me" the brawny student sitting in the seat next to our main character called out. Some scruffy brown-haired guy with lips piercing.

D:

"Hmm" Nekonome-sensei looked at the student before looking at her class roster. "Oh! You're Saizo Komiya!"

"Would it not be better for us to eat up any humans we find or in the case of beautiful girls, give them a good time?" Saizo commented as his tongue slithered out, freaking out Yaju a little bit but was calm enough to huff at his vulgarity. "Humans are nothing more than trash for us monster. If you're weak then your life means nothing more than being playthings for the strong.''

Yaju repressed his urge of nausea and outraged. As somehow who respected women very much, he hated scum like him, monster or not; such thoughts were unforgivable.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be possible," Nekonome-sensei answered. "Since here at Yokai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is completely covered by a secret barrier, any human who somehow wonders in, will be killed immediately."

The fact that she said that caused Yaju to mentally freak out, now hoping it was some kinda first year prank he missed being explained at the induction. In addition Saizo giving him a creepy look wasn't helping him calm down.

"Now that you mention it I swear I smell a human scent coming off..." he murmured.

He heard the sound of a door being slid open but he didn't bother to look. He was, you know, too busy trying not to lose his mind.

D:

"I'm sorry I'm late" a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school."

"_Hah, that sounds like the girl that parked her bike into my head this morning. What a coincidence, we're in the same class._" She was wearing the school uniform, a green jacket of a sort with long sleeves and she had worn the usual miniskirt like all the other girls.

Which lead Yaju to another question, what the hell is going on with this place and the rampant sexuality? Putting aside the blue-haired girl he noticed at the ceremony with breasts that are far too large for her, the skirts in this place barely go below the uh… _womanly_ areas. It wasn'ta compliant mind you, just an observation. Other girls were dressed in slightly provocative manners as well, though it was nothing quite as insane as the blue-haired girl who eyed the gold-eyed kid like candy. He tried not to look at her because she gave him a bad feeling…

Nekonome-sensei looked over to the girl and smiled. "It's fine, why don't you introduce yourself."

"Ok" The girl revealed to be Moka as she stepped into the room and faced the class. "My name is Moka Akashiya! It's nice to meet you all!" Immediately the boys went crazy as they looked at the beautiful girl, minus Yaju of course, who simply sat still with an impassive, unreadable expression, a mask if you would, looking at the class react to their new classmate. For monster teenagers they acted like human teens.

:D

"Is that really her human form?"

"She's so hot!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"I'm so glad she's in my class!"

Many such comments flew about the room and were suddenly being shouted out to her. One of the students, the one who had commented earlier about eating humans and molesting their woman didn't bother to say anything. He just eyed her with a predatory look.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even seem to occur to her that she was really that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. The girl smiled, looking around the room. Her gaze eventually fell on a certain amber-eyed boy. Moka's eyes widened for a moment and then she threw herself towards him.

"Yaju!" she shouted happily. "I'm so glad we're in the same class!" the pinkette ran over to him and gave the short boy a hug, making him blush an atomic red.

This action rallied the whole class to murmur, wondering if they knew each other. By the looks of it, Yaju was receiving from the male populous, he realized that a huge bull's eye will be pointed on his back.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, good? Bad? Any mistakes?<em>**

**_I like Rosario Vampire but to be honest I never warmed to Tsukune until his second round with Kuyo he's pretty much a cookie-cutter harem male lead. Tsukune's character of a kind-hearted, indecisive wimp design is kinda lazy, I mean you could literally shove in any other male protagonist from a different harem series and nobody would notice too much. No offense to those who like him._**

**_I wished Ikeda would have focused the story on action-fantasy themed manga, it definetly would've been more popular in my opinion. Just so you know there WON'T be a harem formula as romance won't be main theme here._**

**_Question for this chapter: Do you know what Yaju's full name means? Yes, I know what it means but do you know?_**

**_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, follow, fav or make suggestions. I take everything into consideration I do value the opinions of my readers … except groundless flaming and/or death threats from trolls. Its only the first chapter, cut me a break, it takes time for stories to get off the ground._**

**_Monstrel45 signing out -_**


End file.
